My Safe Haven
by fluffy pink tutus
Summary: “But you two DON’T get along! You hate each other! He calls you a MUDBLOOD, Hermione!” Ron spat out. “It’ll be fine guys, you’ll see,” but Hermione wasn't even convincing herself. DracoHermione
1. A New Assignment

A/N: Hello everyone. This is based in 7th year _after_ the 6th book, so there are a lot spoilers-if you haven't read it, you were forewarned. And I hate authors that keep saying "review! review! review!" so I'm only saying it once: I would love any kind of reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, only the words are mine.

* * *

My Safe Haven

Hermione Granger stepped off the train and glanced at the castle in the distance. She knew what it looked like, but she just had to reassure herself that it was there. Every year as the Hogwarts Express pulled onto the school grounds at the beginning of term she made sure to get off the train as soon as possible to look at it. It was her fairy tale, and she constantly worried that one day she would wake up from this wonderful dream. But especially this year, after all that had happened, it had been a wonder they were even coming back to the magical place. The ministry relenting to let the school continue had been a surprise to everyone, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

She smiled contentedly at the sight and turned to continue her conversation with her two best friends. "I hear they're announcing the heads at dinner tonight," she excitedly whispered to the boys.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, why do you worry so much? You're going to get it you know," Ron looked at her exasperatedly.

"Ron," she sighed. "Not necessarily. There are plenty of other qualified witches in our year!" Although she would never admit it out loud, she _did_ think she would get the position. After all, she had held the highest marks for the past six years.

Harry seemed to pick up on this fact and looked at her skeptically after the last remark, but decided to remain silent so as not to fuel an argument between his two best friends. But conversation was not lost, the trio quickly picked up their previous hushed conversation about the newest developments from the summer as they made their way to a carriage and towards their home-away-from-home.

* * *

In a carriage not so far away from the trio's sat a surly looking blond boy with his own entourage. Slowly he turned from his fixation outside the window of the carriage to look at one of the other passengers. "Pansy, shut up." The girl in reference looked shocked, to say the least, as another boy in the carriage snickered. "That goes for you too Blaise," and the snickering stopped. 

"Damn Draco, what's got your panties in a twist?" Blaise responded lightheartedly, but Draco gave him a stern look and resumed staring out the window. He did not want to be here; and that's _exactly_ what had gotten his panties in a twist.

After the fiasco on top of the Astronomy Tower in June he was sure this year was going to be a living hell. McGonagall had not been thrilled, to say the least, when he had requested to return this year. Technically there was no reason he couldn't though; he hadn't done anything wrong; he had simply run. Besides he _had_ to come back for his final year, because _He_ had instructed it. A new year, a new assignment, and Draco was even less thrilled with the newest one.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat anxiously eating their dinners at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. There were far fewer students here than there had been last June, they noted. Not many parents trusted Hogwarts as a safe haven for their children anymore; and no one could blame them. The Gryffindors had been reduced to about 30 people total, including the freshly sorted first years. 

"It's weird, Dumbledore not giving the beginning of year speech. I'm sure Professor McGonagall's speech will be fine and everything, but…it's weird," Hermione said. Next to her Ron nodded in agreement while Harry said nothing, but merely continued to stare at his food, eating little of it.

He had not been thrilled returning back to Hogwarts either. He loved the school dearly, but it just didn't seem appropriate. All summer he had been jittery, anxious to run at every moment, but Lupin had instructed Harry to stay at the Burrow, and instructed Hermione and Ron to make sure that he did. Ron and Hermione had struggled and fought frequently with Harry because of it, but in the end they managed to salvage their friendship with the promise to Harry that the second the school year finished he could leave.

In a moment the food disappeared from the tables and Professor McGonagall stood up to address the Great Hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts everyone. It's a pleasure to see so many of you back despite the times. I'm sure that many of you are already aware just how different this year will be. Dumbledore is no longer with us, so I have been selected to take his place as Headmistress of Hogwarts. I will remain head of Gryffindor House as well for the time being.

As the times are more troubled than they ever have been before, security has been significantly increased within and around the school. Wandering the halls after curfew is strictly forbidden, and anyone caught will receive a month's worth of detentions. The Room of Requirement has also been closed permanently, so do not attempt to open it. Hogsmead trips for this year have yet to be decided upon, but we will inform all of you as soon as things are determined. Leaving the grounds of the school without specific instruction will result in immediate expulsion and the person who leaves will not be permitted back on, and do not be mislead into thinking there are ways to get around the charms.

After much deliberation, the Head Boy and Girl for this year have also been selected. The staff is all quite sure that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy will no doubt do a most admirable job of representing our school during these troubled times.

Besides the new regulations, I'm truly hoping that this year will be one of best yet. Remember, it is not what is going on around you that matters, but how you choose to respond to it that does. And I believe it is finally time for desert" McGonagall finished and sat down as most of the students stared at her dumbfounded. Harry though, was enraged.

"MALFOY! MALFOY! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING? He tried to KILL Dumbledore! He's a DEATHEATER! Didn't we figure all of this out LAST YEAR? And Hermione, you have to share a common room with the _bastard_!" his rant continued after he had spit out the last word venomously, but Hermione was just as stunned as he was and heard little of it. Instead she was staring at the Slytherin table and at the boy she would undoubtedly be spending much of her time with in the coming months.

"I can't believe it…" she said, in almost a whisper. "I just can't believe it…"

The moment that Harry had mentioned the shared common room Ron's face had gone a deep shade of red and he had looked stricken. It took him quite a few minutes before he said anything, but when he did, it was obvious he was just as upset as Harry at the situation; just for a different reason. "_Share_ a common room. But what if he tries to kill you, Hermione? What if he tries to get in your…There's no one there to stop him! What are you going to _do_ Hermione? And I thought McGonagall was _smart_!" he said quietly, but quite forcefully.

Hermione took that as her cue to try and calm the boys, though she was far from it herself. Truthfully, she had many of the same fears as Ron. "It'll be okay, I mean, I'm sure Professor McGonagall has a good reason for giving him the position, right? They're not stupid, they all know what happened. There must be something else we don't know. And anyway, he _didn't_ kill Dumbledore you guys have to remember, he couldn't do it. That means he really can't be all that dangerous. It'll also look really good for the school if parents think the heads are from Slytherin and Gryffindor and getting along even during these times."

"But you two DON'T get along! You _hate_ each other! He calls you a **Mudblood** Hermione!" Ron spat out. Harry was breathing deeply and clenching his teeth staring at Ron as he spoke. He then turned his head toward the staff table though and gave an extraordinarily nasty face to McGonagall.

"It'll be fine guys, you'll see," but Hermione wasn't even convincing herself.

* * *

Draco sat across the Great Hall from the Golden Trio, staring at them. He knew they were beyond mad at the news that he was Head Boy, and he couldn't blame them. He himself was even more shocked. Dumbledore had been a bumbling idiot, but Draco had thought McGonagall to at least have a head on her shoulders. It hadn't even been three months ago that he had the previous headmaster at wand-point, ready to kill the man, and now the colleagues of the man were bestowing him, Draco Malfoy, as Head Boy. Something wasn't right. 

What was worse was now that he had been given the title, he would be expected to carry out his assignment even quicker. Voldemort would no doubt expect him to finish by the end of the month, and Draco wasn't sure at all whether he would be able to. After all, everyone knew he hadn't been able to kill Dumbledore, and now they expected him to kill someone he knew better than the old man? Not that it was killing a friend, but he had to do it to someone he interacted with almost every day. Someone he had known for years.

A slap on the back brought him out of his reverie. "Damn good job mate," laughed Blaise. "I would never, in a hundred years, have placed you as Head Boy, but I didn't expect Potter to ever beat You-Know-Who either, so what do I know?" He shook his head still smiling and continued talking with the other Slytherins around him. Draco again found himself uninterested in taking part in their conversation though.

Instead, he was staring deep in thought at his next assignment. But as soon as she looked up from the food that she had so intently been staring at, Draco looked down at his. It was at that moment he became keenly aware that he was going to have a very hard time killing Hermione Granger.


	2. The Game

A/N: Argg! Sorry guys, this should have been posted days ago but my internet went out on Tuesday.(Which is more of a pain in the ass then you can imagine!) Lucky for all of you though, I was soo anxious to get it up that I put it on floppy and brought it to the library (my current location).: )Thank you reviewers! And (hopefully) enjoy this installment!

Disclaimer: All characters, places and main events belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the words are mine.

* * *

**The Game**

Just before the feast ended, Professor McGonagall walked to both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, instructing them to follow her. They quickly bid their friends good bye-not willing to disobey the stern faced Headmistress-and trailed her out of the Great Hall.

The trio soon found themselves outside a portrait of two faeries; one a male with blond hair and steely grey eyes, the other a female with curly brown hair andchocolate eyes. The two seemed to be frolicking in a forest until McGonagall got their attention.

"Armonia," she stated, and the faeries looked at her resentfully but swung open the portrait nonetheless. Before Draco and Hermione could step inside the room, McGonagall looked at them sternly.

"You two have been awarded a great honor that you have both proven to deserve-academically speaking. But if I hear that there has been any abuse of the power given to you, or of any misdemeanors in general, I will feel no remorse in revoking the title and awarding it to the next most qualified student. This means you two are to set an example to the other students and be civil with one another. Prove to me that I really have appointed the right students to these positions. Am I clear?" she looked pointedly at Malfoy as she spoke, making it clear to both students exactly what she was referring to.

"Yes Professor," Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course, would you expect anything _less_, Professor?" Draco taunted and McGonagall scowled at him.

"Very well, have a good evening then," she responded stiffly. "And I expect you both to be present at the first prefect meeting tomorrow night," turning on her heel, she marched down the corridor. Hermione didn't waste a second and scampered into their new common room.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" she gushed, scuttling around and examining the new place.

"And clean. Don't get your filth all over it, Mudblood." Draco said angrily, and walked towards the room with his name on it.

"At least I deserve it," Hermione replied nonchalantly, the horrendous name bouncing right off of her. "You shouldn't even be here in the first place, so don't go telling me what I can and cannot do in this room. Apparently it's mine just as much as it is yours," the retort was clear, but Hermione's back remained turned to Draco as she examined the bookshelf.

Draco stood and looked at her, a smirk plastered on his face. "Funny, I quite agree with you. I was the last person to guess that I would get this, because I am _quite_ sure that I shouldn't be here after last year. It seems to me though, that these Professors revere those that try to kill their headmasters. And who am I to argue?" Draco watched Hermione turn around in an instant, the bookshelf forgotten. He wanted the last word in this conversation though. As she was fuming and would need a minute to sputter out anything, he grasped the opportunity and walked swiftly to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"You _PRAT_!" Hermione exclaimed as the door to Draco's room shut. His smirk grew and he couldn't help himself from sticking his head out the door for one more comment. Finding her standing in the same position he had left her with her fists clenched and her face flushed with fury amused him even more.

"For such a clever little witch, I would think that you could come up with a much better response then "prat"!" this time though, Draco didn't get a chance to shut the door. Hermione ran to the door in an instant and pushed all of her weight against it to keep it open.

"I most certainly can! I'm just left without words when someone can talk about trying to_ kill _someone else without _any _remorse. I think prat _perfectly_ describes everything I was feeling," her eyes shown brightly with anger. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Goody-goody Mudblood Granger," he shook his head condescendingly at her. He then shut the door with little trouble even though she was still leaning against it.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked in an annoyed voice as she toppled backwards from the force of the door closing. "Ug! This is going to be a miserable year!" she fumed and stomped off to her room, slamming the door defiantly behind her.

* * *

Draco was thinking quite the opposite though as he went to sit on his bed. He despised Granger with all of his might, she was a Mudblood after all, but it was incredibly entertaining to get her riled up. That's what he wanted out of her. In a war of words, she was dangerously close to his equal, so it was an accomplishment for him if she was the one to lose her temper.

This "competition" was not something he had ever shared with anyone though-it was simply required of him to chide Granger according to everyone else. Draco was sure even Granger herself wasn't aware of his little game.

* * *

After Hermione reached her room she sat down on her bed with a 'humph!', trying to calm her rage. Malfoy was one of the few people that could provoke her so much with so little, and it bothered her endlessly that he could. He was exactly what Harry had said-a bastard-and she shouldn't be able to let him get to her.

But he was scary. Hermione had never expressed it to anyone, and tried to hide the fact when she was around him, but she was slightly frightened of Malfoy. When he was a little boy she had been sure that he couldn't truly harm anyone. As he grew older and got bigger, her presumptions all of a sudden seemed very-presumptuous. He had proven last year that he had the brains to kill, it was just the nerve that he lacked. And nerve, unlike brains, was easily acquired under the right circumstances.

The only thing holding her back from cowering away from him was the fact that she was never able to truly get to him. Their spats were frequent, but they were never serious. And even if they were, Hermione was sure Malfoy was never fazed by them. He was just playing a game; a game he thought he could win. 'Well he's wrong!' she thought. 'He said he shouldn't be here, well he is _bloody right_. First thing tomorrow I will be paying Professor McGonagall a visit to talk some sense into her!'

And with the comforting thought that she would have a different roommate the following evening, Hermione had little trouble laying back and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Draco slowly woke up the next morning. It was early, much too early to worry about classes, or even breakfast yet; but that was the norm for him. He had always been a morning person, and assumed Granger was too when he walked into the bathroom and found her standing there in a long robe with wet hair.

"Get **out** Malfoy! Ever heard of **knocking**?" Hermione shrieked.

"It seems to me, that even though this was an _accident_, I didn't barge in on anything, so stop that ridiculous screaming. And don't even think for a moment that I harboring some kind of fantasy of seeing your filthy self naked, if I had known you were in here I wouldn't have come. But now that I'm here, I have every intention of staying," he sneered at her attire, very thankful indeed that she had been decent. He then casually walked past her and to the sink. "Do you mind?" he said looking at her with contempt.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You seriously think that I'm just going to _leave_, after **you** walked in on **me**? I'm not finished yet, so get your arse out before I report you for harassment. That is harassment you know, just walking in on someone in the loo," Draco looked ready to kill her for the smug look on her face. "And you wouldn't want to loose your _well earned_ spot as Head Boy, now would you?"

"Fine," he angrily turned away from the sink and stalked to the door of the bathroom, pushing Hermione as he walked past her. Draco stopped right before he shut the door and turned around to look at Hermione. "But I will have you know my place as Head _was_ well earned. Check your facts Granger. My grades are almost the same as yours, so stop trying to strut your stuff as if you're the only one that gets high marks in class. Not all of us choose to flaunt it is all."

"Just because you get good grades doesn't mean you're a decent person. That's what being a Head is; setting an example, being a role model, being a _good_ _person_. You are no where close to a role model, Malfoy. Check your own facts, because last time I looked you were a pompous arse. Now please, I need to finish doing my hair. Don't let the door hit you too hard on the way out," she said, almost cheerfully, and began to attempt to brush her hair.

"Oh, and what a role model you are. You hide your ugly, bushy head either behind Potter or a stack of books. You're the little-miss-know-it-all that always has the answer and is teacher's pet. But that's all you have. Your muggle family can't do anything for you anymore. Potter and Weasley only hang around you because you always give them the answer. And Weasley, the stupidest git I've ever had the misfortune of meeting, and you don't even have a chance of getting in _his_ pants.

At least I'm respected Granger. It may be for the wrong reasons, but people _do_ look up to me. I want to screw a girl, all I have to do is step out the door. I want to throw a party, and everyone wants to come. Granger, I have more influence in this school than you'll ever have, and _that's_ why I'm Head Boy. McGonagall more than likely has the very misinformed idea that I'm going to go join Dumbledore's ranks and then get all of Slytherin to follow me. That being stuck around your people all the time will somehow make me want to change my ways. Even though that's far from what will ever happen, she knows that's the kind of power I have; I'm a Malfoy. I do something, and everyone follows. I _am_ a role model.

So get over yourself and live with the fact that we both got these positions because of our marks, which are clearly the best in our year, and there's not much you can do to change it. No matter how much you whine and bitch, we're stuck with these accommodations," Draco looked at Hermione, daring her to speak. But her face was set in a scowl that could rival even McGonagall's. "And I would get a much bigger brush if I were you. That thing that died on your head will probably just eat the one that's in your hand."

"At least my parents love me, Malfoy," Hermione said in a quiet, yet powerful voice. Draco had been about to shut the door when he heard the statement and he quickly opened the door back up ready to yell, but Hermione continued and cut off any chance he had of responding. "They may not be able to help me all the time, but they love me. When I go home during break they hug me, kiss me, and tell me that they missed me. My mother and father are proud of me Malfoy, they are truly proud of everything I've done. When was the last time any of that happened to you? When was the last time daddy told you he was proud of you?

As for your ridiculous comments about Harry and Ron, you're just infuriated by the fact that a lowly Mudblood is able to have friends. Sure Malfoy, you're respected; you've had sex with a few girls, but do you have any real friends? Do you have any friends that will give up their lives to save yours? Or would they save themselves first? And as you so pompously stated yourself, you're a smart boy Malfoy. I'm sure you know that I have more influence in this school than you'll ever admit. So before you begin to throw absurd statements around about topics you really have no information about, I would watch your words Malfoy. As you said, I always have the answer." Hermione huffed and turned to face the mirror once more, signaling to Malfoy that the conversation was over, and he was dismissed.

As he closed the door he realized that he had once again been beaten. He was never able to leave that bloody girl speechless, it just wasn't fair. He leaned up against the bathroom door and mumbled something almost incoherent under his breath.

"And the game continues."


	3. Encouragement and Planning

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this thing took me so long to update, I've been doing way too much for my time. Anyway-I hated this chapter because it doesn't have a lot of action in it-but I revised it a bit and now I like it much better. And I'm so so sorry about the anonymous reviewer thing, I didn't even know I had that on, thanks I forgot your name haha :)! I should definitely be adding soon and thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the places or any of the creative ideas. Only the words are mine.

* * *

Encouragement and Planning

It wasn't as if Draco hadn't been thinking about his assignment during the first month of school, he was having trouble thinking about anything _but_ the bloody thing, but his father didn't seem to believe that. At least, that's what the letter seemed to insinuate.

_30, September _

_Son,_

_We were both thrilled upon notification of your appointment to Head Boy. This position no doubt offers you many more opportunities than you have as a regular student. It is for this reason that we were very displeased at the lack of mail we have been receiving from you. It seems that, given the circumstances, you would have much to inform us about. I am convinced that the lack of mail is just a sign that you have been advancing greatly in all of your endeavors._

_I'm sure I will be hearing from you soon._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco had received the letter by owl that morning, and it was already opened. From his best guess, he assumed that all mail coming into the school was being searched. Lucius was tricky like that though. A seemingly pleasant letter to his son was really a threat about what would happen if Draco didn't kill Granger; and soon.

It had been a long month so far; Head duties, the extraordinary amount of homework from all of his classes and Quidditch practice left him with little time to sit. And although he had been thinking about Granger frequently because of his assignment, the two hadn't spoken outside of Head duties since the first day of school. (Of course there were the short spats in the hallways, but those didn't count as _talking_.) It was as if a silent agreement had been made to stay out of each others' way. If Hermione was in the common room, Draco would go to his room, and vice versa.

Draco was actually a little upset about their lack of communication; he looked forward to Granger's witty retorts. But with this stupid plan to kill her, he knew that it was better to stay away from her. That way when he was questioned as to why he hadn't gone through with it yet, he could easily say that it was due to time constraints. Maybe they would pass off the job to someone else…yes! That's exactly what he would ask! Tell his father that someone else with more time on their hands would be better suited to do the job!

Draco sat down at his desk and quickly scribbled out a note to his father.

_1, October_

_Father,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written so far this year, I have very little time for anything these days. What with Head duties, studies, and Quidditch practice I barely have time to sleep. Everything else I'm supposed to do during the day just falls out of my schedule. I worry that I will disappoint you if I fail in any of my conquests. I was thinking that it might be better if someone else was to complete the assignment.. Pansy and Blaise would both be more than willing to carry out the duty, I'm sure, and I would have no problem aiding them if they needed anything at all. It's not that I don't want to, but I worry that I won't have time to create the perfect opportunity, and therefore the task will be left undone._

_Draco_

Draco sat and stared at his note-it couldn't be more perfect! That is, if he didn't get killed himself for backing out of the bloody assignment. But he was sure that his father would buy his argument. After all, he needed to keep his position as Head if he were to carry out any other ploys. After a few more moments he sighed and beckoned his owl over.

"It's worth a shot," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Malfoy! What the **hell** were you thinking? That could have **killed** me!" Hermione screamed at the blond boy standing across the common room from her that night. 

"It wasn't my fault you decided to walk in at that moment; I was just practicing for charms. You should really watch where you're going," he sneered back, masking the fear he actually felt. He had just been practicing a more complicated set of disarming spells-that actually hadn't been taught in class-when she walked in. The spell went so close to her head he had thought she actually did get hit. Although Lucius would have been more than pleased had the spell hit her, Draco felt like he wouldn't have been able to live with himself.

"Charms class my arse. How stupid do you really think I am? You were using dark arts, so feel blessed I'm not going to report you this time," she huffed and moved past him into the room to start empting her backpack on the table.

"Oh really, and why aren't you reporting me, Granger? Got a soft spot for me?" he said while sauntering towards the table after her to take a seat.

"Get off your high horse Malfoy. I need to get through these ball plans quickly because I have a lot of work to do tonight and I would have one bloody hell of a time trying to do it all by myself if you were in detention. So please, can we get on with this?"

"Ok, well then I have an idea."

"I'm almost peeing my pants with excitement," she mumbled while ruffling through her papers.

He reclined back in his chair and smirked at his partner. "Now, now Granger. You shouldn't be so fast to judge, most people generally _do_ pee their pants with excitement when I tell them and idea of mine."

"Fine," she sighed, "what is it?"

"I think we should have a normal ball," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"_That_ was you're idea? You're such a waste of time."

"No, I don't want you coming up with some stupid dress up idea or something. If everything is normal it will take much less time to plan, and I'll get to spend much less time around your filthy self."

"Hand it to you to turn a statement into an insult," she muttered. "Fine though. If that's the fastest way to get this done, that's what we'll do. Now on to the details. I was thinking white for decorations? It's neutral and gives off a winter feel, since it's the winter ball."

"As long as you don't go sticking a Gryfindor flag in the middle, I really don't care. So why don't you just do the rest and I go to sleep?"

"Absolutely not Malfoy. As long as I have to do this, you're doing it too. Don't even think you're pushing this off on me."

"Ug, you're such a pain in the ass. Why don't you just copy all the stuff from the ball fourth year, everyone seemed to like it. We'll just make the decorations white, like you said. The idiots in this school won't notice that everything else is the same."

"Actually Malfoy, that's not a half bad idea," she said, excitement evident in her voice as she scribbled down the rest of the plans. "That means we're done, brilliant! Now I can get to my homework!" she smiled up at him and picked up all of her books. Draco could have sworn there was a skip in her step as she moved into her room.

But he was so distracted by her smile that he hadn't been paying that much attention to her feet.


End file.
